


Morning Glory

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Barebacking, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Boyfriends, Cooking, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Top Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime wakes up horny, finds his boyfriend looking  more irresitable than ever and his brain melts.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	Morning Glory

Iwaizumi groans as his consciousness returns from dreamland. Not that he remembers what he’s been dreaming but that’s beside the point. Shifting onto his side, he reaches for his lover beside him. When he grabs onto thin air, his arm dropping on the empty; cold sheets, he fully wakes up.

He blinks his eyes open and turns to lie on his back. There is no sight of his boyfriend anywhere within the bedroom.

The curtains are still drawn, leaving the room in moderate darkness; the thick, sweeping, grey fabric makes it difficult to gauge an idea of the time. He twists his head to find the alarm clock dial showing it’s a little past seven. 

Well, that’s a bit surprising.

Tsukishima isn’t a morning person. Unlike Iwaizumi. He almost always wakes after Iwaizumi does, especially during day offs. Even then, it takes a good amount of coaxing to get him out of the bed and eat breakfast.

So Iwaizumi waking up to an empty bed with the blonde nowhere in sight was indeed a little unexpected.

With a huff, he sits up on the bed. He scratches his bare chest while suppressing a yawn with the back of his palm and wrinkles his nose smelling the foul morning breath. It’s a weekend and Iwaizumi hoped to sleep the morning away but he didn’t see the point in doing so anymore. He drags himself off the warm, inviting mattress and gets up.

Stumbling out of the bedroom, he pads down the hallway; barefoot and reaches the open expanse of the living room.

He finds Tsukishima there. Across the area, in the kitchen. _Making breakfast_. Iwaizumi decides it’s a day full of unusual things today. If it needs mentioning, yes, Iwaizumi is the one in charge of preparing food and coffee for the two of them in the mornings. 

There is no other sound within the apartment, a normal thing on a Sunday morning. None of the other residents must be awake yet, except perhaps Tobio, who goes for a run every morning.

The blonde has his back turned towards him which is the reason he has yet to notice Iwaizumi’s presence. An open case of strawberries sit on the counter beside the stovetop; the sound of munching can be heard as he ladles a dollop of thick, fluffy batter on the frying pan. Iwaizumi’s nose tingles, inhaling the bittersweet notes of freshly brewed coffee.

As he stalks closer, Iwaizumi marvels at his boyfriend as he cooks what seems to be pancakes. His features are softened by the sunlight streaming in through the window. Iwaizumi wouldn’t mind waking up to this every day, although he knows today is an exception. Tsukishima in the morning is too grumpy and sleep-deprived to do anything but let Iwaizumi feed him and head to class, but hey, a person can dream.

Pausing when he reaches the kitchen island, Iwaizumi leans against it with his arms folded over his chest and observes his boyfriend. He takes a sharp intake of breath when it registers in his brain that Tsukishima isn’t wearing any _pants_.

The sound catches the blonde’s attention and Tsukishima chooses that moment to turn his head. “Ah, Hajime-san. You’re awake.”

It takes a whole lot of effort from Iwaizumi to listen to the words and then answer. Even then, he only manages a grunt. His focus entirely on something else. That something being, the lower half of his boyfriend’s body.

He couldn’t tell because of the countertop blocking his view, but Tsukishima has his smooth, lithe legs very much out in the open up to his thighs. And on top, he is wearing what Iwaizumi thinks is a t-shirt of his. Although the blonde is taller, his shoulders are not as wide which has the fabric draping all around. All in all, he looks _inviting_.

His mouth waters at the sight.

“You’re up early,” Iwaizumi says, tearing his eyes off the exposed skin, and looking at the blonde who has returned to focus on cooking after the greeting. Iwaizumi takes a moment to yet again admire how gorgeous his boyfriend is.

“Yeah, I got hungry,” Tsukishima responds as he coaxes a spatula under the pancake and flips it. “Do you want me to make some egg and toast for you?”

“Yeah.” He realises after answering that he didn’t need to, as Tsukishima is already on his way towards the refrigerator. “Hand me the juice bottle while you’re at it,” he adds.

Tsukishima gives a nod as he opens the fridge door and bends down to grab the carton of juice.

Iwaizumi stops breathing for a moment. The white t-shirt that barely covered his legs rides up the back, revealing the underside of pert asscheeks that are also _very_ naked to the world.

His body moves on its own, faster than he can think and he’s standing right behind his boyfriend in a blink. The cold breeze passing from the open refrigerator strokes his skin. Iwaizumi curses under his breath. He then grabs the edge of the shirt, bunches up the fabric under his fist and drags it over to the waist in order to bare the ass in its entirety.

The gasp Tsukishima lets out at the touch is audible in the quiet morning.

“Fuck, why are you not wearing anything but my shirt.” Iwaizumi says as a statement more than a question as he kneads one of the creamy globes cheeks with his free hand.

With the feeling of smooth flesh under him, it is difficult to resist and his hips jerk forward on their own, rubbing his trouser clad crotch against the crack.

“H-Hajime-san.” Tsukishima calls out in a shaky voice. He’s holding onto the fridge door to keep the position while balancing himself by grabbing the side wall of the metal body. “Someone might see us.”

“I was hoping to fuck you when I woke up but you weren’t in the room and now I see you like, it’s getting difficult to hold myself back, Kei.”

Seeing his boyfriend so mellow yet risque like this, the deflating morning wood that Iwaizumi thought would not be getting any attention hardened back super quick. Now, like hell, he will be stopping. Well, unless Tsukishima refused that is. It’s not like he’s gonna force his boyfriend if he’s uncomfortable with the idea of having sex in a place people can see them in act. It’s also not like they haven’t done such a deed in far riskier places. So Iwaizumi is not too worried either.

He lets go of the shirt to free both hands and hopes it stays in place which it does. Then he brings both hands near the ass crack and separates the cheeks apart, exposing the pucker.

The gaping hole twitches right before his eyes and Imaizumi has to free one hand to cup his erect length through the cotton in a sad attempt at satisfying himself.

The smell of something burning permits the air and the two of them freezes. Their heads whip towards the stovetop almost at the same time and the sight that greets them is a seemingly perfectly cooked pancake. Despite its perfect looks, there are wisps of smoke forming around it.

“Ah, crap.” Tsukishima straightens up and rushes to the stove without caring that the fridge is left ajar. After turning the hob off, In one swift motion, he flipped the pancake onto a plate revealing the charred bottom.

Iwaizumi watches the scene all the while bringing out the cartoon of apple juice, and grabbing a couple of eggs balanced between his fingers. Once he nudges the fridge door shut with his foot, his focus shifting onto the things in hand, he places them down on top of the counter, balancing the eggs against the carton as they begin to roll around ready to fall and break.

When he looks back at Tsukishima, he finds him staring. He is leaning onto the stove as he is biting onto his bottom lip, his legs crossed and he has a hand shoved between them.

At the sight, Iwaizumi feels his brain stop functioning for a second or two.

Then Tsukishima grabs the edge of his shirt at the same time he removes his hand covering his crotch. His eyes are shining with beads of tears as he tilts his head, nonetheless, keeping his eyes trained onto Iwaizumi as he speaks. “You have already gotten me like this, are going to back out now?”

A growl escapes past his teeth and Iwaizumi runs his fingers through his head while he does his best not to pounce right then and there. His erection twitches in its confines. He closes the distance between them, a little too much, leaving no space for air. Tsukishima moans as their erections touch albeit over the clothes.

“Who says I’m backing out?” Snaking his hand around his waist, Iwaizumi presses them even closer and their lengths rub together, sending delicious frissons up the spine. 

The blonde rolls his eyes in response. “Your breath stinks.”

“Likewise,” Iwaizumi chuckles. Giving his butt a pat, he adds, “Go, lie over the counter.”

As he lets go, Tsukishima wobbles his few steps over to the kitchen counter, seeming drunk on arousal. He leans over the surface, allowing his arms to support his weight. He then reaches one hand behind and drags his shirt up and proceeds to spread his cheeks apart for his boyfriend once more. His pucker is still gaping open from being fucked to the inch of his life last night by Iwaizumi.

If Iwaizumi wants, he can sink his cock right into that wanton hole and Tsukishima will be more than alright. Step by step, Iwaizumi stalks closer, deliberately taking his to reach his boyfriend, to see him squirm but also more so he doesn’t end up creaming his pants before he gets to fuck said boyfriend.

He reaches for the waistband of the trouser as he walks and proceeds to at long last rid himself of the offending garb. His cock springs free the moment he lets the cloth slide down his thighs. It stands proud against his stomach; a pearly bead of precum gathered at the tip. He steps out of them and finally stands before his awaiting boyfriend.

Tsukishima is doing the lip biting thing again while staring at him approach over his shoulder and Iwaizumi wonders as a fleeting thought if he knows how much it stirs him on and is doing it intentionally.

“Hurry up.” Tsukishima pouts when he doesn’t get on with it already. Iwaizumi’s lips lift up in a grin as he does the opposite and slides down to a crouch instead.

Easing Tsukishima’s gripping fingers off, he replaces them with his own. Five on each cheek, evenly spaced and parting the flesh to allow him the best view and access.

Iwaizumi leans in. The blonde shivers as his breath ghosts over the sensitive skin.

A short yelp resounds in the empty space of their open plan kitchen slash living area as Iwaizumi brings out his tongue and gives Tsukishima’s fluttering pucker a precautionary lick. He pats him to pacify then dives right in.

It tastes like ass; musty and slightly bitter, but there’s a lingering scent of body wash and also last night’s lube. Yet, Iwaizumi rolls his tongue around, delves deeper and deeper into the warm entrance as if it’s something divinely delicious, sent from heaven just for him. And… he probably does think like so.

Tsukishima scrambles for purchase while Iwaizumi feasts on him. The tongue hitting him in all the right ways but just out of reach that has him squirming for more. He keeps lifting his hips, pressing back, trying to take him in deeper. The moans he is letting out sound obscene in the otherwise quiet room, it makes Iwaizumi wonder if any of their flatmates are still able to sleep.

He narrows his tongue to a point and presses in, hoping to reach farther in, savouring the taste. His mind feels full and empty at the same time. He feels almost drunk, unable to stop himself from relishing in more of this despite his cock desperately needing some attention as well. Almost addicted to the taste.

“Hah-Haji, _please_.” Iwaizumi distantly hears Tsukishima whine above him and he finally, finally pulls off his mouth. He might’ve spent the entire morning doing this if it weren't for his impatient boyfriend to bring him out of this haze. His erection hangs heavy between his legs, slobbering precum running down the length. He wipes the bit of drool hanging from the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand and pushes himself off the ground.

The blonde looks _wrecked_. His eyes are teary, lips bitten raw and his form splayed boneless over the countertop. If it wasn’t because he is leaning over the surface, Tsukishima would be on the floor by now.

Iwaizumi cannot help but lean in for a kiss. He grabs him by the back of his neck and meets their lips in a gentle yet deep kiss. Tsukishima reciprocates with equal amounts of eagerness, his previous distaste about morning breaths no longer making a second appearance. He can most likely taste his own ass but that doesn’t seem to be too much of a bother as well.

They break apart after a while for air. Instead of moving away Iwaizumi tilts his head to the side to nuzzle his neck and pepper kisses along the jawline. Tsukishima whines again, almost begging this time. “Fuck me.”

“Shh, I will,” Iwaizumi noses the back of Tsukishima’s ear, breathing in the scent of the blonde’s favourite strawberry and citrus shampoo. “I’ll make sure to fuck you so good, you won’t be able to walk.”

Tsukishima _whimpers_. The unabashed sound going straight to Iwaizumi’s cock and he hums, bringing his hand over to his aching cock. He gives a few strokes, his eyes close up in pleasure.

Opening his eyes, Iwaizumi leans back on his feet. Although his cock has been drooling a substantial amount of pre, he spits on his palm anyway. He rubs the substance along the length, for extra measure and lines his cock up to the awaiting hole and pushes.

As the tip breaches past the ring of muscle, Tsukishima gasps, wiggling his hip and Iwaizumi has to keep a firm grip on him to pause his movement. He pants as he tries to reign himself in, and not slam it all in one go. His cock feels ready to blow his load any moment; his balls aching to the point it is almost painful. The way Tsukishima is squeezing around him makes it difficult but he manages.

Inch by inch he sinks himself deeper until he bottoms out and pauses for a breather. “Try to keep it quiet from now on,” he grunts out in a ragged voice, his restraint is at its last straw. He pulls his length out in a slow drag as he continues, “We don’t want to wake everyone up or receive a noise complaint for the third time this week, do we.”

The blonde nods, barely having any rationality left for words. Panting, he clutches onto the edge of the countertop.

Iwaizumi fixes his footing, making the least amount of movement as he possibly can, both of his hands finding their way over to Tsukishima’s waist that is thin enough that his fingers almost meet in the middle. He lowers them until he grabs onto the hips.

Then he plunges his cock in one swift motion.

Tsukishima keens, their previous agreement forgotten in an instant as Iwaizumi picks up a brutal pace. His movements are erratic as he pounds, letting out muffled groans. The vice grip he has on the blonde allows him to move however he desires, thrust in deeper, harder, faster. It is sure to leave bruises behind.

“ _Fuck_ , Kei. If you keep clenching like that I won’t last long.” Instead of answering, Tsukishima pushes back on his cock, moaning and clamping down on it as if to say it doesn’t matter. Iwaizumi pauses for a moment and glances at his boyfriend.

The younger man has his eyes shut, a fist shoved onto his mouth that does nothing to keep the noises in, his other hand white knuckled from holding onto the edge of the counter. He looks over at Iwaizumi when he stops. And Iwaizumi’s cock throbs buried to the hilt inside the blonde’s ass. He is _this_ close to coming.

He decides to free his hands and leans over the blonde, draping himself over his back. His breath ghosting over the other’s neck, causing him to shiver. Tsukishima gasps as the erection sinks in even deeper.

Iwaizumi reaches for the other’s unattended cock while bringing the free hand over to his mouth. He inserts two fingers past the blonde’s swollen lips and Tsukishima widens his lips to welcome the intrusion. His body shakes when Iwaizumi touches the weeping cock, hips jerking back and forth as if confused which path he wanted to receive the pleasure.

Seeing him like this, Iwaizumi begins to move again. This time starting slow, the shaft sliding only halfway out before gliding back in. As he increases his pace, he can sense the prickly sensation of his orgasm fast approaching.

The two are too immersed in the moment to pay attention to anything else. Notice the jingling of keys, and the clicking of the apartment door across the room unlocking. When Iwaizumi hears it creak open, it’s already too late and he looks up right in time to see Kageyama walk in through the entrance.

His hips falter, the grip on Tsukishima’s cock tightens and Iwaizumi is cumming. With a gasp, he fills up his boyfriend. His eyes still on the intruder. When something warm splashes against his palm, a moment later, Iwaizumi realises Tsukishima also ejaculated.

Kageyam stands frozen at the door, not a step taken forward since he noticed Iwaizumi and Tsukishima across the room. Then he takes a step back, and another then turning around he rushes out of the apartment, closing the door on his way out.

Iwaizumi then looks down, finding Tsukishima also staring back, but his eyes are a little glass. “Shit, I’m sorry was it too much?” He pulls out his softening cock, his gaze catching on the trickle of cum that dribbles out after him but he ignores the urge to drive it back in with a finger and hoists the blonde into his arms. “Let’s get you cleaned up. I’ll draw a bath and cook you pancakes.”

“I want waffles now,” Tsukishima mumbles, wrapping his legs around his waist and his muscular arms around the neck. Iwaizumi doesn’t waste any time and heads for the bathroom.

“Waffles then.” He answers, placing a kiss on the blonde’s forehead.

Tsukishima burrows his face against the broad, hard chest. “Hey,” the boy slurred, “It got you that he saw us didn’t it? You came when you realised we have a spectator. You _like_ being seen.”

A hitch in breath, Iwaizumi slows down, his gaze veers to the blonde. Only to find him sporting a loopy smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think Tsukishima knew exactly what he was doing, but pretended to be innocent. The little shit. :)
> 
> (Poor Iwaizumi)
> 
> Press F for Kageyama. He is scarred for life.


End file.
